eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5412 (27 December 2016)
Synopsis Jack’s not convinced when Roxy assures Ronnie the hen party is under control. Honey offers to help with wedding prep. Later, she calls to see Roxy as she preps at No. 55. Roxy reveals she’s planning Prosecco and nibbles, just as Ronnie wants. Honey sends Ronnie a message ‘there was nothing to worry about’. Roxy immediately suspects that Ronnie sent her over and rants that no-one trusts her. The hens arrive; Ronnie’s delighted with how sophisticated everything is. Aunt Sal reads everyone’s tarot cards. Ronnie’s are full of hope for the future but Roxy’s predict death. When Shirley and Tina arrive in Ibiza fancy dress, Ronnie agrees to shots. Michelle refuses to have her cards read and tells Tina she’d rather live in the moment. Shirley tells Sharon Phil is lucky to have her; when the hens run out of booze, Shirley and Tina make a stealthy trip to the Vic. Meanwhile, Roxy tells Ronnie she’s not coming to the wedding and is going to Tenerife for New Year - she’ll only mess things up and wants Ronnie to have the best day ever. Aunt Sal thinks the bond Ronnie and Roxy share is like the connection she had with Peggy. Later, Ronnie finds Roxy sat on the curb outside. Sitting beside Roxy, Ronnie declares she and Amy need her and she wants Roxy to move to Ongar with them – she’ll work on Jack. Delighted, Roxy smiles but teases Ongar sounds boring. Ronnie insists she doesn’t want to do this without Roxy. Ronnie pulls Roxy backwards, and the sisters lie looking up at the night sky - together. Jack’s surprised when Max arrives to see him. Abi finds Lauren waiting for her at the tube station when she returns from Tanya’s; she’s stunned to learn of Max’s return. Jack’s suspicious of Max’s motives but he assures Jack he wants no trouble and has already seen Jane and Ian. Max suggests a family drink later but Jack’s reluctant. Abi’s ranting to Lauren that Max abandoned them just as he emerges from No. 27 with Jack. Locking eyes with her dad, she storms into No. 25. Lauren promises to talk to her. As he waits downstairs, Dot appears. She tells him how devastated Abi was after how he treated her in court. Max explains he couldn’t come home straight away as he needed to get his head straight. Dot knows Max never forgave Jim for the mistakes he made with him, but thinks Abi is different. Abi appears; cold, she wants to know what Max wants and if he read their letter. Abi says all she wanted was to be together but he threw it back in their faces. Max swears he’ll never forgive himself for accusing her of killing Lucy and begs for a chance to prove how much his daughters mean to him. Abi’s torn. Later in the Vic, Max anxiously waits with Jack. He’s touched when Lauren and Abi arrive. When the girls leave for Ronnie’s hen party, Abi gives Max a fleeting hug. Jack wants to know what’s really going on - he doesn’t believe a word Max has said - and tells him to stay away from the wedding. Clocking Whitney talking with Mick, Lee’s anxious that they’re talking about him. Whitney can’t believe he’s going to work but Lee insists he needs to make money and hopefully the boys responsible for the robbery will be in prison. Whitney hates lying to Mick. At the ELGE call centre, Lee’s face falls when he spots Oz. Returning to the Vic after work, Lee pales to find a grinning Oz waiting for him. Oblivious Mick tells Oz about the robbery and gives him a pint on the house. Lee seethes and quietly orders Oz to get out. Oz refuses – he knows Lee won’t go to the police for fear of his family finding out the truth – and demands booze from the surplus Mick ordered in for New Year. Left with no choice, a tearful Lee boxes up the alcohol. Upstairs, Lee tries to come clean to Whitney but she interrupts him – she thinks she’s pregnant again. After shopping in the sales, Libby shows Patrick a pair of baby bootees. Patrick wonders if Denise is changing her mind; she immediately changes the subject and drags Libby to the Vic. When Libby continues to harp on about baby things, Denise heads home for a lie down. Denise insists to Patrick she’s not changing her mind. Patrick thinks Libby deserves to know the truth. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes